Backshell assemblies are generally known in the art. Such backshell assemblies normally provide a transition from a plurality of electrical conductors to an electrical connector.
Various types of backshell assemblies are known and configured to provide a relatively wide range of options, depending on the particular application. One such application is strain relief. In particular, backshell assemblies are known which provide a clamping force relative to the cable or wires to prevent axial forces from damaging the termination of the wires at the electrical connector. Such known backshell assemblies normally include a mechanical clamp or strain relief member rigidly secured to the backshell adapter assembly. Conventional fasteners are used to tighten portions of the stain relief member together to provide the clamping force required to prevent the cable or wires from moving in an axial direction.
Depending on the application, various configurations of the backshell assemblies with strain relief members are known in which the fixed angle of the axes of the strain relief members relative to the axis of the backshell adapter assembly varies. For example, 0 degrees, 45 degrees or 90 degrees configurations are all known. In each of these configurations, the backshell adapter assembly includes a stain relief member fixed at either 0 degrees, 45 degrees or 90 degrees relative to the axis of the backshell adapter assembly. Since the strain relief members are fixed relative to the backshell adapter assembly, the 0 degrees, 45 degrees or 90 degrees backshell assemblies with strain relief members must be manufactured as separate products. As such, separate tooling must be provided for each of the various configurations which increases the cost of backshell assemblies with a strain relief function. In addition, the end user must have an accurate count of each of the configurations required before ordering the backshell assemblies. Should a field change be required, additional backshell assemblies may be required to be ordered.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to optimize backshell assemblies with various configurations. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide a stain relief member which could be oriented at different angles relative to the axis of the backshell assembly.